


The End of a Revolution Doesn't Mean Peace

by Koolwolfpup



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also I'm bad at titles HELP, Connor lives with Hank, Connor took Hank's last name, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gavin has a cat, Gavin is an ass, Guess who has the Elijah and Gavin are bros headcanon, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank is best dad, Honestly a bit more of the case than actual relationship stuff, Hopefully Slow Burn, I love crime investigation :'), If I can not be a weenie that is, M/M, ME - Freeform, Markus/North/Simon is a background relationship but it is a thing, Multi, Murder Mystery, New Jericho is a place, North is an angry female, Peaceful Androids, Protective Hank Anderson, Rated M mostly because of this man's language, Slow Burn, connor is a puppy, for a bit that is, maybe NSFW stuff later on but boy have I never really written such things, memes probably will be used, mostly - Freeform, no promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolwolfpup/pseuds/Koolwolfpup
Summary: A month after returning to the DPD Connor is assigned his first case without Hank. He knows it is about yet another android death. He knows they were killed in New Jericho, the safe-haven for androids. What he doesn't know, is who was assigned the case as well. And when he finds out, both he, and his new (temporary, he must add) "partner" Gavin Reed are not at all pleased.





	The End of a Revolution Doesn't Mean Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first DBH fic! I tried my best to make sure everyone is in-character but feel free to give advice if you don't feel they are fully in-character! Feedback is always lovely! Also, this is the longest chapter I've written for anything I've written or am in the progress of writing. I hope you enjoy this probable monster to be! Have a wonderful day/night!

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay on your own Connor?” Hank asks worriedly, he’s sitting at his desk in the DPD, Connor stands in front of him. The Lieutenant opens his mouth, most likely to say that he can talk to Fowler about getting off his current case and onto Connor’s, but the android cuts him off with a vigorous nod.

 

“Yes Hank, I’ll be fine. Also, Captain Fowler said that there is another detective already on the case as well.”

 

“Who?” Hank raises a brow.

 

“He didn’t say,” Connor frowns softly. “I should’ve asked.” Why didn’t he? It is very unlike him. He decides it was probably the fault of his emotions. He still isn’t used to them, he only really just gained the full brunt of them with his deviancy a few months ago. When Captain Fowler assigned the case to him, Connor took it excitedly, barely pausing to ask much of anything other than where and what. The android feels a smidge embarrassed for letting his own excitement get the better of him like that. 

 

His hands absentmindedly reach up to straighten his tie. It’s the same tie he wore with his old suit, though, for today he just has on a blue button-up and dress pants. Mostly because Hank told him that a suit jacket every day is a bit too much, even if it isn’t his CyberLife one.

 

“I have to go to the crime scene Hank,” Connor begins once his tie is straightened. He smiles at his partner and, what is unspoken between them, but true for both, father. “I’ll see you later, either when I return, or at home after work.” Connor begins to turn, still looking at Hank.

 

“Connor.” The Lieutenant says, sharp and quick. Connor pauses and blinks, LED flashing yellow for a second before reverting back to blue.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Be careful son, if you find the culprit, call for backup, you don’t have anymore… redos.” 

 

“When have I ever not been careful?” The android detective gives a soft, reassuring smile.

 

“A lot. But I’m always there to cover your ass, I won’t be this time.”

 

“Really Hank,” Connor leans down and clasps a gentle hand on Hank’s shoulder. “I’ll be careful, I will call for backup if the need arises.” He sighs softly when he feels Hank relax somewhat. “I really do have to go now, goodbye Hank.”

 

“Bye Connor.”

 

The android detective smiles at his partner, then, finally turns on his heels. He walks out of the precinct, looking back once more at Hank. He notes that the Lieutenant still looks worried but he can’t dwell on it for long, he has a crime scene to get to. He walks to the sidewalk, stopping to hail a taxi, LED flashing yellow for a second as he connects with the nearest empty one. It pulls to a stop in front of him and he climbs in without a moment of hesitation. His LED flashes yellow once more as he assigns the destination. New Jericho.

 

The taxi pulls away from the precinct and Connor sits back with a soft sigh. It is unneeded, but he has found himself doing a lot of unneeded actions after becoming deviant. Small ticks here and there that make him seem, feel, more alive. For instance, rubbing his forehead with his hand, which he is doing at the moment. He had not taken much time to sort through the tangle of emotions he felt when introduced to the case, letting excitement rule over everything else. He guesses that now is a better time than any. 

 

Worry is one of the emotions. An android death is one thing. Despite the new laws being put in place due to Markus’ efforts, the relationship between androids and humans is still… rocky to say the least. But, an android death within the walls of New Jericho? That… it makes Connor’s biocomponents tingle with unease. He frowns, his brow furrowing somewhat. The uneasy worry that is rolling inside him just makes him more determined to find the killer, by himself or not.

 

This next thought brings him to how awkward he feels. He’s always been partnered with Hank no matter the case. A part of him doesn’t want to work either alone, or with the other detective, even if he did it before his deviancy. He feels a little childish, but he wants the Lieutenant back by his side. He will never really admit it though. He was programmed to integrate flawlessly into society, and that means being able to work with more than one partner. Despite this, the feeling still nags at him. Connor blames his deviancy for that.  

 

He sighs once again and looks outside the window. He watches the many buildings that make up Detroit pass by quickly. Another dead android? He had hoped that after the revolution, things would get better, but he soon realized that that was just him being naive. Things  _ are  _ getting better. Androids are getting closer and closer to having a full set of equal rights to humans. They can own homes, get paid for jobs, and humans get punished for any damage they inflict on them. That still does not change how much they get hurt. In the past month since he returned to the DPD he’s worked five cases that involved dead androids, two cases of abuse, and one case of… Connor shivers despite himself, not wishing to think about it.

 

He bites his lower lip, then blinks, releasing the plastic-flesh from his teeth. He probably picked that certain tick up from watching some of the humans work at the precinct. It isn’t particularly good for humans or him. So he codes a quick, small program that should keep him from doing it even when his mind is preoccupied with processing something else. He then brings up the case file, LED cycling to yellow and pulsating softly as he, yet again, looks through it.

  
  


At around twelve o’clock the body of an ST300 model was found in the kitchen area on the first floor of New Jericho. 911 was called by the shocked android who found her. The police arrived and blocked off the area for the investigators to look over the evidence. Not much else is known, but the android who found the ST300 has been held for questioning. Connor rescans it a few more times, feeling a little more antsy with each scan. He looks out the window again, hoping to arrive at New Jericho soon.

 

__

 

He finally arrives about ten minutes later. He pays the fee, opens the door, and steps out, ignoring the automated “Thank you for using our taxi service. Do come again!” He looks up at New Jericho. It is a large, old hotel that has been repurposed into Markus’ base of operations, and the home for androids who don’t yet have one. It is a safe haven of sorts. It was definitely one for him in the months that he stayed with Markus after the revolution. It feels…  _ wrong _ to be working a case here, for there even to be a single death here. Connor shakes his head, clearing his processor of that thought and walking inside. 

 

The reception area is filled with a small crowd of androids. He can see the ‘DO NOT CROSS’ holographic police tape on an open door on the right of the room. Most of the androids are trying to peer inside, some are asking questions and muttering worriedly. One cop, a PM700 named Samantha(she chose to stay in the police force after the revolution), is trying her best to tame the crowd.

 

“Please, go back to your rooms, or one of the common areas. I cannot allow you to disrupt the investigation.” She has her arms up in a placating gesture her face calm but stern. Though, Connor has gotten to know her well enough to notice the small twitch in her eyebrow and downturn of her lips that means she is struggling to keep her cool.

 

He approaches to help and the androids that notice him gasp, looking at him with wide eyes. One of them says “It’s Connor!” and that causes the remaining androids to look, including Samantha. Her shoulders relax slightly and she smiles in a soft cry for help. Connor smiles back, then looks to the small crowd.

 

“Please, do as she says,” He begins. “I’m sure you are all worried, but I assure you I, and the rest of the Detroit Police Department will work very hard to get to the bottom of this and apprehend the one who did this.” A few androids look at each other and others nod. They slowly disperse, continually glancing back at Connor, then the crime scene. Connor is somewhat surprised that that worked.

 

Samantha sighs in utter relief.

 

“Thank you, Connor.” She smiles at him. “You came at the right time. Everyone here listens way better to one of the main revolutionaries than a little old cop model. I uh, had half a mind to get Markus… but I… don’t want to bother him, he’s giving info on the poor girl in there.” She points to the crime scene. Connor nods, though, at the mention of him being a “revolutionary” he holds back a frown. He only helped in the end, he doesn’t exactly deserve the title, seeing as he hunted the deviants during most of the actual revolution. He still smiles at Samantha despite this.

 

“That’s understandable, I’m always happy to help. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He gestures towards the door, Samantha quickly nods, then frowns.

 

“It’s uh, it’s pretty bad in there. Whoever killed her knew the location of all the vital biocomponents…  _ all _ of them.” Her brow furrows and she looks rather nauseous. Connor nods slowly, LED whirring to yellow as he processes her information. The biocomponents in his stomach region clench uncomfortably and he heads through the holographic tape into the kitchen slowly.

 

Samantha wasn’t wrong. Many essential biocomponents are littered around the ST300 most broken beyond repair. A pool of thirium covers the floor beneath her. Connor notices that she shut down reaching for something. She is frozen, left arm outstretched across the ground in an attempt to grab an item that is possibly under the fridge. He kneels down and sees a thirium pump laying just out of her grasp.

  
  


**The victim was able to function enough to reach for her thirium pump. The other essential biocomponents were possibly removed later?**

  
  


He sticks a finger in the thirium, bringing it to his mouth to analyze it.

  
  


**Model ST300, Serial Number #812 346 743**

 

**Searching Serial Number...**

 

**Registered Name: Katie Oswald**

  
  


A last name? Not many androids have taken on last names. Most of the androids that have taken them on are in some sort of relationship with a human that holds that name. Much like Connor himself taking on the last name “Anderson”. Perhaps it is the same for Katie. He is about to examine her further and run “Oswald” through the database when he hears footsteps. He looks up and sees Markus walk in from a room just outside the kitchen. The android leader pauses, seeming to register Connor’s presence, then offers a weak smile.

 

“Hello Connor. It is great to see you again… though I wish it was under… better circumstances.”

 

Connor stands and moves, with great care, around Katie to Markus. He holds out his hand, the one without thirium on it.

 

“Hello Markus… I understand what yo-oof!” He begins to say but is cut off by Markus using his hand to drag him into a hug. Connor, having not expected a hug at all, stiffly hugs back, feeling awkward. He still feels awkward when Markus pulls away and puts his hands on the android detective’s shoulders.

 

“Connor, I have to go talk with the others. Please, join us when you can. If you need anything, we’ll be on the roof.” Connor nods and Markus pulls away, his eyes falling on Katie. They fill with both sadness and anger. “Everyone here will be more than willing to help you in your investigations in whatever way possible. Katie was a wonderful volunteer and a good friend.”

 

Connor raises a brow.

 

“She didn’t live here?”

 

Markus shakes his head.

 

“No, she came in often to help out with whatever she could. She lived with her boyfriend Adam, I believe.”

 

“Is he a human?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Connor scans the database for an “Adam Oswald”

 

**Adam Oswald**

**21**

**No criminal record**

 

“Has he been contacted?”

 

Markus nods.

 

“Yes, he came right away. The detective who arrived before you is questioning him.”

 

Connor almost forgot about the second detective on the case. Though he’ll get to that later. He needs to get back to examining the body.

 

“Thank you, Markus. I’ll join you and the others once I am finished gathering all the information I can.” The android detective turns back to the victim. He can hear Markus walk around him silently and exit into the reception room. With a sigh, he kneels back down, examining Katie closer. She has cuts in her back right through her shirt, it is ripped jaggedly.

  
  


**A serrated knife possibly?**

  
  


Each cut is in the perfect place to remove her vital biocomponents with ease. The murderer really did know what they are doing. It would be impossible to get her up and running for even a few seconds.

  
  


**Possible past affiliation with CyberLife?**

 

**Or even…**

 

**Possible signs of android involvement?**

  
  


Connor feels a little sick at the thought, but he won’t rule it out. He scans each biocomponent for fingerprints. There are none. That furthers the horrid thought. He then stands, looking around the room for more evidence. On a countertop to his left, there is nearly evaporated thirium. A quick scan tells him that it is Katie’s thirium. He also notes that no knives are missing from the knife holder. He walks over and begins checking each one for fingerprints or signs of thirium. Nothing. Though there are more thirium traces in the sink by the knife holder. They are fully evaporated. 

  
  


**An initial fight took place an hour or more before the murder?**

  
  
  


“Oh hell fucking no.” A familiar, off-putting voice rises up behind Connor, making the android tense. 

 

No.

 

It can’t be.

 

“Fowler fucking- Of course he assigned you to this, a stupid ass plastic for a stupid ass plastic case.” 

 

It is. 

 

_ Gavin Reed. _

 

Connor doesn’t want to turn around. He doesn’t want to look. In fact, a part of him has half a mind to just ignore the detective and continue his investigation. He can’t though, he has to address the detective, be professional. Connor holds back a groan as he slowly turns and faces the angry human. Reed has his arms crossed, an upturned snarl that could hardly be called a smile on his lips.

 

“Yes detective, I was assigned to this case as well. I believe it’s because I am well equipped for analyzing androids.” Connor says simply.

 

Reed’s mouth twitches, his eyes becoming merely slits as he glares at Connor. The android just returns his glare with a calm gaze, though his LED is whirring and flashing an amber yellow, showing his discomfort. After a few beats, the detective breaks the eye-contact first, looking away with a sharp intake of breath through his nose.

 

“Well, don’t get in my way, this is still  _ my _ case got that?!”

 

“I do believe that this is a case for the both of us t-”

 

“Shut it tin can and do whatever you machines do, analyze stuff. It won’t matter I already got a good idea of what happened.” Reed sneers at Connor and begins to walk towards Katie’s body.

 

“Oh really? So do I.” Connor retorts, finally showing a bit of frustration. He honestly does not understand why the detective won’t just  _ listen  _ to him! They may dislike each other, but the case is far more important.

 

Reed pauses mid-step gaze snapping to Connor. He snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

“It was a crime of passion, definitely  _ it’s  _ boyfriend.” He wrinkles his nose in disgust. “I don’t even understand why he’d want to date something like  _ it _ in the first place.” Connor stays silent as Reed continues, trying to not let the detective’s words rile him up. “He has a shit alibi, and they had just gotten into a fight.”

 

“What was his alibi?” The android asks, tilting his head. “Because from the information I’ve gathered, I’m beginning to believe that this was the work of another android. Not a human. Though I may be wrong.”

  
  


Detective Reed’s eyes widen almost comically. He balks, his arms falling from their crossed position. He shakes his head, blinking rapidly.

 

“You think... another android did it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“HOLY SHIT!” Reed laughs suddenly, sharp and loud, all Connor can do is blink in confusion. “Never thought I’d hear that ever, aren’t you plastics supposed to be all peaceful with each other and others? Aren’t humans supposed to be the  _ bad _ guys?!” He raises his hands in the air, shaking them for emphasis. 

 

“I can’t rule out android involvement. Whoever killed her knew all the perfect areas to extract her essential biocomponents and I have found no fingerprints yet. Of course, the killer could’ve been wearing gloves, I just think it is strange that a normal human would know so much about how androids are put together. I don’t understand why an android would kill one of their own people, but there could be a reason. There’s a reason for humans killing humans.”

 

The detective has become eerily quiet, his brow furrowed as he chews on his bottom lip. Had Connor for some reason picked that mannerism up from him? No, that can’t be possible.

 

“You have an interesting theory...” Reed begins. Connor perks up in surprise, not expecting those words from the irritable detective at all. “Maybe you’re onto something, but I still think, with the current evidence, we need to further interrogate the boyfriend.”

 

“Yes, and we should, he could’ve been an accomplice. Though first, I’d like to reconstruct the crime. I need to investigate the scene further than I already have.”

 

“Recon-what?”

 

“Reconstruct the crime. It is one of my features. Taking the evidence provided, I can almost always accurately recreate what happened.”

 

“...Right.” Reed makes a noise then turns away. “ _ Fucking androids _ .” Connor can hear him mutter under his breath. “Do that, I’m gonna make sure Chris doesn’t let that Adam kid go.” He waves dismissively then shoves his hands in his pockets, beginning to stalk out of the room.

 

“Detective.” Connor calls after him sharply. The detective freezes but doesn’t turn to look at him.

 

“What now, dipshit?”

 

“Thank you for taking my theory into consideration. We were both assigned to this case to help each other solve it. Also, thank you for taking the death of an android seriously.”

 

Reed huffs and shakes his head.

 

“Whatever. You're a detective too, even if you’re a stupid plastic.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and exits the room. Connor's mind is reeling. The detective is more confusing than he first thought. Under all the insults were small compliments here and there. Perhaps a hint on a slight change in Reed's feelings towards androids? Maybe something Connor can use to improve their working relationship? Sure he is vulgar, rude, and off-putting, but so was Hank in the beginning. 

 

Connor smiles softly. Yes, perhaps he can change Reed's mind about androids too. They may never be the best of friends due to their history, but at least they'll be able to work together. 

 

He then refocuses his mind on the crime scene. 

 

__

 

Connor pockets his coin as the elevator reaches the rooftop. Flipping his coin has become a bit of a nervous habit. After his deviance, it had stopped serving as just a way to calibrate his mind and reflexes. He finds it calming to let it fly from finger to finger, hand to hand, sometimes he even utilizes his elbows and shoulders. Though that is only for high-stress situations or when he is processing a lot of information.

 

He may have done a few tricks with his elbows on the way up. 

 

He sighs as the doors open, stepping out and scanning the area. It is a large, flat concrete roof with metal railings spanning all the way around the edges. The larger buildings that surround New Jericho do a fair job at blocking any current oncoming winds. A circle of chairs rests in the middle of the roof, four are filled with very familiar androids.

 

Connor suddenly feels himself reminiscing on the times that he’s been here. Most were talks about politics that Markus had persuaded him to join. Some had just been get-togethers where they all talked and laughed happily, staring at the city, watching the people below. Something twinges inside him as he realizes that he’s missed all of this. He wouldn’t trade living with Hank or his job at the DPD for anything, but he still… He has made friends here and he hasn’t spoken to any of them for the whole month that he’s been gone.

He suddenly feels guilty, like he is invading on something private, despite Markus’ invitation. He begins to back away towards the elevator before the others notice, but suddenly North stands. He freezes, thinking she has spotted him, but she only gestures at Markus, anger visible on her features.

 

“No Markus! How can you try and keep it peaceful when that scum of a human managed to infiltrate New Jericho and kill one of our own?! Why did you even let those human cops in!?! We can’t trust a single one of them!” She practically booms. North is one of the reasons that the meeting place is on the roof and not in the building itself. It used to be in the building, but when she gets riled up, most of the androids in New Jericho can hear her due to their heightened hearing. That was not ideal for their talks on private matters.

 

“North,” Markus says gently, rubbing his face. “The police are here to help, Samantha and Connor trust them. That is enough for me.” He is as patient as ever, but there is a tightness to his voice that suggests frustration. “Als-”

 

“Katie  _ trusted  _ Adam! Look where that got her!” The female android growls. There is a collective sigh from the others in the circle. 

 

“As I said before North, it wasn’t Adam. He was…. it took a lot to keep him from trying to turn her back on, even more, to not let him touch her or disturb anything.” Markus looks to Simon, then to Josh, and back to North as he speaks. Both male androids nod.

 

“He was sobbing for a long time after that.” Simon sighs softly, looking downcast.

 

“He could’ve been acting.”

 

“ _ North. _ ” Josh groans. Markus turns slightly, then notices Connor, eyes lighting up.

 

“Connor! Thank you for coming.” He stands from his chair and begins making his way to Connor. Everyone is staring at the android in question now. He feels the need to straighten his tie. He puts a hand in his pocket and lets the coin slide through his fingers instead.

 

“Of course Markus. You did ask.” He smiles. Markus takes him by the arm and leads him to the circle of chairs. Connor looks at the other androids, his smile becoming almost sheepish. “Hello everyone, It’s been a while…”

 

“ _ A while _ .” North repeats with a huff, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

 

Simon smiles warmly at him.

 

“I hope you have settled back into your job well Connor. Where are you staying? If I may ask of course.”

 

Connor sits in one of the empty chairs that are in between Simon and Josh. He blinks at the blond android gratefully, feeling less awkward.

 

“I am settling in well. I am staying with my partner Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I also took his last name.”

 

“Partner…” Simon raises a brow. “As in business or…?” He glances at Markus, then North.

 

“Business.” Connor answers quickly. He feels extra thirium pump to his cheeks at the miscommunication, yet another mannerism that came with his deviancy. “We worked cases together before my deviance and still do now! Hank is my friend, he’s…”  _ Family.  _ He feels a genuine smile pull onto his lips.

 

“He’s still a human.” North pipes up. “I wouldn’t trust him so much Connor. He may turn on you. Humans shouldn-”

 

“I trust him with my life. He has more than earned it.” Connor feels himself tense up. He won’t let North say anything horrible about the Lieutenant, ever.

 

“That’s no-”

 

“Alright, that is enough.” Markus frowns softly. “I asked Connor here so he could help us know more about what happened, and see what we can do to help. Not for you to insult his friend North. Remember the one who helped me secure the funds to buy this place and keep it running is a human as well North. He is also very close to me.” North closes her mouth abruptly, though she still looks irritated. The android leader looks back to Connor with gentle eyes. “Please, tell us what you can about what you found.”

 

Connor shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

 

“None of you will like this, but I have a theory.” He begins slowly. Everyone is silent, looking at him expectantly. “I believe that an android killed Katie.” 

 

No one speaks. No one even blinks or breathes for a good minute. Even Markus, despite his normal, calm composure looks taken aback. As soon as the minute is up, however, North stands.

 

“What?” Her voice is shaky and low. “No, that can’t… that isn’t…”

 

“It makes the most sense.” Connor begins again. “Only androids are permitted into New Jericho without getting approved by Markus first, there were no fingerprints, and the murderer knew, very intimately might I add, about how we are put together. The reconstruction I made also points to an android.”

 

“That is…..” Markus makes a face. “It makes sense, but why would one of our own do something like this?”

 

“I don’t know.” Connor shakes his head. “I could still be wrong, but, it is very unlikely, seeing my success rate with the same amount of evidence in previous cases.” He looks around the little group. Markus looks rather sick, North is clenching her fists, Simon has a hand on both Markus and North’s thigh, and Josh has a hand over his mouth. The android detective sighs softly, frowning sadly. “I wish I could provide more, but it is much harder to find an android killer than it is a human. Humans leave things such as fingerprints, hair, skin and sometimes blood behind. Androids leave thirium if damaged and this one was not damaged by my knowledge.”

 

Markus opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by a loud voice behind him.

 

“Hey toaster! You never asked the suspects any questions of your own!”

 

Connor looks up to see Reed stepping from the elevator. North snaps her gaze to the detective.

 

“Who the hell let you up here?!”

 

“Wow is this a plastic intervention, pow-wow, or something?” Reed sneers, looking around the circle. He shrugs at North. “Sam told me Connor would be here so I came up.”

 

“This Anderson? He sounds  _ real _ trustworthy.  _ Friendly  _ too.” North shoots a look at Connor. The android detective opens his mouth to very thoroughly answer that no, this is  _ not  _ Hank,  _ this  _ is an asshole, but the ass in question beats him to it.

 

“Hell no, I’m not Anderson, the fuck?! I’m not like, what, seventy?” Connor reminds himself that he wants to try and befriend Reed. Why did he want that again? “Anyway, I’m gonna have to take your friend Connor here from this little playdate. We have work to do.”

 

Markus nods and stands.

 

“Of course Detective.” He walks over to Reed and holds out a hand. “On the behalf of everyone here at New Jericho, thank you for taking up this case. I will help you with whatever I can, just ask.” 

 

Reed looks at Markus’ hand with an uncomfortable expression, but still takes it and shakes it.

 

“Just uh… doing my job… Thanks for the offer...” He clears his throat awkwardly, looking at Connor and jerking his head in a beckoning gesture. “C’mon dipshit.”

 

Connor feels like sighing,  _ heavily.  _ He stands, but feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t take his shit Connor.” North hisses in his ear.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t.” Connor smiles at her, then walks over to Markus and Reed. He nods to Markus. “I will keep you updated on what I find. We should meet again at a later date… I’m sorry for not contacting you or the others for a while.”

 

“It’s alright. Text or call when you can Connor.” Markus smiles, then walks back to the group. Connor watches him go, wondering how he can be so patient and forgiving, especially with current events.

 

“C’mon.” The detective says gruffly, yanking Connor by the shirt into the elevator. When the doors close fully, he fixes a glare on the android. “Why the hell were you telling them shit?!”

 

“They deserve to know, they run New Jericho and head the peace efforts for androids. It’s not right for them to be in the dark about an android killing another android.” Connor explains. 

 

Reed stalks closer to him, making him back up against the wall of the elevator.

 

“That still does not give you the right to divulge information from our case!” He growls poking a finger at Connor’s chest.

 

“ _ Our  _ case?” Connor tilts his head to the side. “I thought this was  _ your _ case detective?” He smiles innocently, not sure why he really wants to get the detective angry, but rolling with it anyway.

 

“Oh, they programmed you with sass at CyberLife, how fucking brilliant! Fuck you prick!” Reed grabs Connors shirt in his fists and slams the android into the wall. He inches his face up to Connor’s getting so close that the android can feel the heat of his breath on his cheek. “Did you even _ think _ that one of them might be the killer? Since, according to you, it could be an android, right? I thought you plastics were supposed to be smart!”

 

“Detective,” Connor begins, feeling quite unpleasant from the lack of space between him and Reed. He also does not like how much Reed is wrinkling his shirt. “I highly doubt that any of them are the killer. In fact, the percentage that they are is extremely low.”

 

“But there is still a percentage right? However small, there’s still a chance. So, don’t be a fucking idiot and divulge information to anyone else, got it?” How he manages to lean in closer without brushing noses with him, Connor will never know. All he does know is Reed is pressing him hard enough into the wall that errors are flashing across his vision. His LED cycles to red, flashing in warning.

 

“Okay Detective. Besides, I was not going to tell them everything, you have no need to worry. But I must warn you that you mustn’t damage me, that is punishable by law now. I would hate to see you get taken off of the case because of something like this. I could file a report just for how you’ve harassed me currently, but I won’t as long as you don’t actually damage me.” Connor blinks at the detective calmly, trying his best to keep his cool.

 

Reed loosens his grip, but keeps Connor pinned, glaring at him. He opens his mouth to say something just as the doors to the elevator open. Samantha is standing outside with Chris. Both of the cop’s eyes widen somewhat.

 

“Should we uh...Is this a bad time?” Samantha asks worriedly.

 

Gavin quickly detaches from Connor, reeling away as if the android is on fire.

 

“No, we were just… talking.”

 

Connor takes a moment to smooth his shirt and straighten his tie, tossing a quick, almost undetectable, glare at the detective.

 

“Yes, remember what I said  _ Gavin. _ ” He uses Reed’s first name for emphasis then looks at the two cops. “What is it?”

 

“Well.” Chris begins. “Given that there is no incriminating evidence, we had to let Oswald go. The android who found the body is still here since she lives here so you can ask her a few more questions.”

 

Connor nods but Gavin hisses.

 

“Oh for fuck's sake! I was gone for what, ten minutes?! I told you to keep him here Chris!”

 

“Sorry Gav,” Chris sighs. “You can still schedule a time to ask him more questions. He needs to grieve... and plan a funeral.”

 

“We will do that. For now, I would like to question the android. Where is she?” Connor steps forward. 

 

Chris nods towards the police tape.

 

“She’s still in the dining area, the room off from the kitchen.”

 

“Thank you, Chris.” Connor smiles.

 

“No problem Connor.”

 

Connor begins to walk towards the kitchen. Reed makes a disgruntled noise.

 

“Hey! Wait dipshit! I’m coming with you.” Connor keeps walking, even speeding up a little to make the Detective jog to keep up with him. “Listen to me when I speak to you prick!”

 

He looks at Reed.

 

“Only when you start showing me a little respect. I’m not just a machine that you can boss around anymore  _ Gavin _ . I’m your coworker and your partner on this case!”

 

That shuts Reed up.

  
  


For about ten seconds.

 

Connor sighs once again as the detective spits insults and slurs from behind him. He had made the decision earlier to try and improve his working relationship with Reed. He knows that irritating him isn’t helping that in the slightest, but he doesn’t frankly give a damn at the moment. Perhaps Hank is rubbing off on him a bit too much.

  
  



End file.
